Gekiranger X Akame Ga Kill
by J the Abarekiller
Summary: A new powerful force has shown itself. With it a new battle is drawn as well as the unknown past of the empire. Night Raid now faces off again their newest and most dangerous foe yet. (Not canon to Abare Ga Killer).
1. Calm Before the Storm Part 1

**Geez Louise FINALLY! How long has it been?! Way too long! But it's here at long last. Gekiranger X Akame ga Kill. This has taken WAY longer then I had originally planned so enjoy. Special thanks to Brave Kid for giving me the idea, loveable guy isn't he. This chapter takes place sometime after the fight with Zank but during the Seryu fight. So, a certain airhead is gonna live right?... Right?... Read and you'll find out. The rest of the story is gonna take place sometime after Dr. Stylish. As for Gekiranger, this doesn't take place in any certain moment in the series so you don't need to worry about Sentai continuity here**

 **Well we've delayed the inevitable already**

 **Disclaimer: You should know by now.**

 _Calm before the storm part 1_

In a large room, a man in a fur cloak was sitting in a meditative position. He had short brown hair, light skin, black armor with a lion symbol on his chest and fingerless gloves. While he was meditating, however, a young woman in a chameleon like gown came burst into the room.

"Rio-sama!" She shouted, "Rinshi Hall, it's been transported to another location!"

The man, now named Rio, opened his eyes and calmly walked outside and noticed his surroundings and found that the woman in the was indeed correct. The palace known as Rinshi hall was in a different location then it was before.

Instead of the rocky-mountains, the palace was instead located in some kind of forest area, with lush and green grass and trees. What was this place?

Several soldiers in Chinese style clothing and blindfolds hopped to where the man's side while one stood out from the rest and simply walked by his master's side.

Rio, stretched his arm out in a commanding positon. "Investigate your surroundings! Find out where we are! And if anyone gets in your way, kill them understood!"

The men bowed to him and hoped away. The one that stood out also bowed and ran with his fellow soldiers.

Rio walked back inside the palace amnd faced the chameleon woman. "Mele, while we wait for them. Please tell me what had happened while I was meditating."

"Yes Rio-sama." The now named Mele said.

 **Sensing one's beast heart... A kenpou for obtaining beast power... (Foreground shows a dragon flying. Background shows Tatsumi throwing a fist while grey aura surrounds his fist)**

 **Jūken! (Silhouette of two men in a Kata Stance)**

 **Jūken is split into two opposing schools.**

 **One, a Jūken of Justice! Fierce Qi Jūken Beast Arts!** (Flames appear in the background with another silhouette, this time with three people doing martial arts moves, light shines revealing Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock each in one of their own battle poses)

 **The Other, an evil Jūken! Confrontation Jūken Aku Gata!** (Rio, Mele, and Xiē in their monster forms with a blue flamed background with an army of rinshi behind them)

 **Martial artists destined to fight must survive daily for the top.** (Rio, Mele and Xiē charge on the right side while Tatsumi, Mine, and Lubbock charge on the left side)

 **They learn... They change...** (Rio and Tatsumi jump in the air while their fists collide)

(Bright light begins to dim down with Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock standing next to each other and Tatsumi pumps his fists together)

 **Sō sa GEKI! (× 2) kageki ni (** **That's right, GEKI! (× 2) Let's go)**

(Tatsumi is fighting a group of rinshi using martial skills and legs sweeps one of them)

 **Gang-Gang yukō ze! (** **Gang-gang Take it to the extreme!)**

(Mine is also fighting a group of rinshi using martial art skills and spins in the air elegantly and kicks a rinshi away)

 **Moeyo asu wo (** **Let's blaze a trail)**

(Lubbock is also fighting a group of rinshi using martial arts moves and jumps into the air to dodge an attack and kicks multiple rinshi down)

 **Kaeru tame ni (** **and change the future)**

(All three poses and jump into the air while an explosion occurs behind them)

 **Gekirenjā!**

(Night Raid logo appears along with the Gekiranger logo and roars)

 **Akame Ga Kiru**

 **X**

 **Jūken** **Sentai** **Gekirenjā**

 **Kono daichi kizande 'ru kodō ni ima (** **Summoned by the rhythm resounding through the earth)**

(Tatsumi is shown performing several martial arts moves and techniques while the background is in grey aura effects)

 **Izanaware me wo samasu (Let the call** **awaken you)**

(Mine is shown perform more elegant martial arts moves and techniques while the background is in pink aura effects)

 **Gekiwaza wo kitaeage aku ni idome (** **Master the ways of Geki, dare the forces of evil)**

(Lubbock is shown performing more agile and quick martial arts moves and techniques while the background is in green aura effects)

 **Seigi no kemono-tachi yo (** **Oh beasts of justice)**

(Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock stand next to each other and look over the capital with determination while lightning strikes)

 **Migakinuita yasei no pawā (** **Harness and unleash the bestial force)**

(Close in on the rinshi hall, the rinshi bow to Rio while Mele and Xiē drop from the ceiling, Mele in her chameleon form and Xiē in his Scorpion form, both change back into their human forms)

 **Kokoro to waza to karada kara (With your heart, technique, and body)**

(Rio gets into a commanding pose while his armor appears and disappears from him and then he removes his cape and throws it aside) (Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock bumps their fists at the same and throw them)

 **Sō sa GEKI! (× 2) kageki ni (** **That's right, GEKI! (× 2) Let's go)**

(Tatsumi fights a group of rinshi, slashing them with his sword)

 **Gang-Gang yukō ze! (** **Gang-gang Take it to the extreme!)**

(Mine fights off a group of rinshi, blasting them with Pumpkin)

(Lubbock also fights off a group of rinshi, tangling and whipping them with cross tails)

 **Tsukame sora ni todoku yume wo (** **Reach for your sky-high dreams)**

(Tyrant steps in front and center to the screen with Najenda walking beside him smoking a cigarette)

 **Dō da GEKI! (× 2) shigeki wo (** **How about this! GEKI! (× 2) Feel the excitement)**

(Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock stand next to each other and unleash their animal spirits)

 **Bang-Bang kanjite (** **Bang-Bang Feel the impact)**

(The animal spirits attack several danger beasts)

 **Dare yori mo ima yori mo tsuyoku naru no sa (** **Be the strongest among them all, be stronger than ever before)**

(Tatsumi and Rio fight each other in the foreground while Mine and Lubbock fight Mele and Xiē in the background)

 **Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā**

(Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock bump their fists to one another)

 **Gekirenjā!**

(Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock pose while their animal spirits roar behind them)

( _Park Area_ )

Two women, one with long pink hair tied into two pigtails and a pink dress holding a giant gun, another with long purple hair wearing glasses and a lilac cheongsam (yes, I looked it up that's what it's called) carrying a giant pair of scissors, were fighting another woman in soldier like armor over black clothing and auburn hair tied into a long pony tail with a giant white dog by her side.

While the two were fighting the dog, the auburn-haired girl blew into a whistle calling for reinforcements.

"This is what I call a pinch! Fire." She shot a large beam at the dog, resulting in the creature screaming in pain as it was engulfed in said beam. Meanwhile, auburn woman had to shield herself from the intensity of the attack.

"Its power increased!?" She said to herself surprised.

The attack soon ended, and pink girl jumped back a good distance away from the creature. The beast stood there with a good chunk of its head missing, only for it to regenerate at a fast rate.

"Damn it..." She cursed to herself, seeing the attack not working. "It's regenerating already. What energy..." She muttered to herself.

"Ha ha ha ha!" The auburn woman laughed at the attack. "Don't underestimate the stamina of my teigu." She sneered. As she did, she barely noticed a figure popping out of the clouds and heading towards her. As she finally noticed, she turned in surprise to see the purple haired woman heading towards her.

"Teigu are tools. It will stop once its user is killed." She stated, causing the girl to raise her weapons up for defense.

'I'll get her with my secret move.' The purple haired woman thought. "Extase!" She called out, causing the giant scissors to unleash a blinding light throughout the area. This caused the auburn girl to shield her eyes at such a bright intensity. As she did, the purple-haired woman took the opportunity and deliver her attack.

"This is the end!" She exclaimed, as she was about to deliver a barrage of stabs towards her.

However, as she was about to, several soldiers in Chinese style clothing had literally jumped into the scene and surrounded the women and the dog creature.

"What the hell are these things? Damn, are these her reinforcements?" The pink haired girl thought. The auburn-haired girl didn't seem to recognize them though.

"So are these your reinforcements Night Raid scum!?" She shouted. The pink haired girl had a confused look on her face. 'I doubt the revolutionary army would hire creatures like these, and she doesn't seem to recognize them so that means the empire didn't hire them. So who the hell are they? Bandits? Teigu users?' She thought.

One of the soldiers stepped forth and removed his blindfold. He stood out from the rest of the soldiers. For one he had red clothing on instead of brown like the others. There was gold on his chest with an odd symbol on it instead of the white ones on the other chests. But what really stood out was the face. While the other soldiers had caps on their heads that covered their eyes, this one didn't, instead he had a small statue of an eagle's head on his forehead.

"Well what do we have here?" He said, "Three human warriors, all female. By the way you two were fighting her I can tell you aren't on the same side. Well it won't matter now. Rio-sama said that anyone who gets in our way are to be killed. So-" He snapped his fingers and the soldiers hopped towards the three as they got prepared themselves for a fight.

The pink haired girl dodged some of their attacks and blasted them with her gun causing them to fall down, only for them to rise back up with their arms forward. Her eyes winded in surprise "What the hell?! These things took the blast from pumpkin and came back up like it was nothing. What are these things?" She thought to herself.

The purple-haired girl didn't have it any better. She thought she was able to kill them when slicing them with the giant scissors, but just like with the other girl, they came back up as if they were never injured in the first place. "They were able to survive being cut by extase? That shouldn't be possible." She said herself.

The auburn-haired girl favored mostly better. She fired at them with her tonfa guns, and the giant dog eating most of them. But like the others the ones she shot at only got back up as well. "I am Seryu, an ally of justice. I will destroy anyone who interrupts my path to justice."

The one soldier looked at the fight mildly impressed by their skills but knew that they weren't enough. "It is useless for you to defeat the rinshi." He said. "You may as well give up while you still can."

As they were fighting the now named rinshi, several soldiers in armor and swords arrived at the scene. "What the hell are these things? Are they some kind of zombies or something?" One soldier said. The rinshi soldiers attacked the empire soldiers.

The pink-haired girl saw this as an opportunity and grabbed her friend by the wrist.

"Come on Sheele, while these guys are distracted we'll make a run for it back to base." She said.

"But Mine what about the imperial officer?" The now named Sheele said.

"There's no time for that, we gotta go now! Besides, I doubt they'll be a match for whatever those things were!" Mine said.

Sheele had a conflicting look on her face but knew deep down that this was a fight neither of them could finish. So Sheele reluctantly agreed and followed her friend away from the fight to escape.

The one soldier noticed the two escaping and followed them, leaving the other soldiers to fight the empire soldiers and Seryu.

( _Forest area #2_ )

Mine and Sheele ran as fast as they could to their hideout.

"Ok, we should be close to a short cut by now." Mine said as both her and Sheele slowed down a bit. "Man, that was one hell of a commotion huh Sheele?" She saw that Sheele had a sad look on her face.

"Sheele?" She said again causing Sheele to snap back into reality.

"Sheele are you ok?" She asked.

"Mine, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so useless. I couldn't defeat those creatures or the imperial officer." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Sheele. Stop saying that about yourself, I'm willing to bet that you would've been more then able to take her out if those creatures hadn't shown up. Besides I couldn't take them out either." Mine said that last part with a hint of worry.

"What the hell even were those creatures? Are they some kind of new breed of Danger Beasts? No that couldn't be. They're too humanoid to be danger beasts. Then what the hell are they?" Mine said.

"Oh, you would love to know the answer to that now wouldn't you." A voice echoed in the forest.

Mine and Sheele were shocked and were instantly on the defensive. They looked around to find the source of the voice but couldn't see anything.

They then heard a thump on the ground and turned around to see the one soldier that stood out from the others.

"Hmph, thought you could get away could you?" He said in a screechy voice. (In case you want a reference for what he sounds like I recommend using Steve Blum's Orochimaru voice from Naruto)

The two became on the defensive again as he approached.

"Damn, we were so close to getting away too." Mine said as she glared at the creature.

"Just what the hell are you and what you want?!" She shouted.

"Only to have your fear. You may not fear me now, but once I'm done with you, you will be." Said the creature.

It then did several claw strikes at the air, when it stopped he got into a claw pose.

 **METAMORPH**

The creatures body began to change as both Sheele and Mine had looks of surprise and shock on their faces.

Now instead of the ghostly Chinese esk appearance. It was now more bird like, it mostly covered from head to toe in feathers, had a bird-like face, even a beak, as well as a bird like head sticking out from his chest. He wore Chinese style clothing similar to other soldiers, only it didn't have coat tails and was black instead of brown and red and resembled martial arts Gi, his arms also acted as wings with razor sharp knife-like feathers for flight and close-range combat.

 **EAGLE CLAW STYLE: PINYIN**

" **I'll destroy both of you and take your fear with me.** "

The two looked at the bird creature with shock.

"What the hell? Is that some kind of Danger Beast? No, it acts more human. It even talks." Mine said

"It seems we may need to fight our way out once again Mine." said Sheele

"Yeah, looks like it. Ya ready Sheele?" Sheele nodded as the two prepared themselves for another fight.

( _Night Raid Base_ )

A young man in a white jacket, brown hair, and green eyes was waiting by a window waiting for Mine and Sheele to return. He was beginning to feel worried. It had been so long since

"Mine and Sheele sure are taking a long time. Do you think they're ok?" He asked

"You don't think they could've gotten lost could you?" Another young man in a green jacket said asked

"I'm sure they're fine. They've been to missions and come back fit as a fiddle. Sheele probably lost her glasses or something, I'm sure they'll be fine." Assured a busty blonde haired woman.

The young man felt some slightly assured but he still felt worried.

( _Forest area #2_ )

Mine was flung to the ground with while using Pumpkin to steady herself. During the fight she had tried to blast Pinyin with everything she had, but he had dodged all of the blasts. Sheele had sent a barrage of jabs towards the bird monster but he had done some she hadn't expected. Before she had moved to attack him he had his hands down and pulled his clawed fingers back tight into a claw position like a tiger. As soon as Extase came into contact with him he blocked the giant scissors with him right arm, afterwards he grabbed the blade by the tip with his left arm and stepped forward and jabbed Sheele in the stomach with his right arm, sending her flying into a tree.

While she was getting herself up, Pinyin inspected the weapon.

"Hm, such an odd weapon." He said as the threw it back to Sheele with the tip of the blade heading towards her. She quickly tilted her head to avoid the blade going through her face and her eyes widened in shock to see half of blade of the giant scissors was stuck in the tree trunk.

' _He's so strong._ ' Sheele thought to herself.

Mine got up and used Pumpkin to try and blast him again. However, he once again dodged but this time used the trees as shields from the blasts.

' _Damn, he's crafty I'll give him that.'_ Mine said to herself.

She was about to send another blast only to find Pinyin standing right front of her. Her eyes widened in shock and in an act of desperation through a punch at him but he blocked with his left arm, grabbed onto her wrist, and punched her sending her flying into a tree. Sheele rushed towards Pinyin about to stab him again with Extace but he blocked with his right arm grabbed onto her wrist and sent a front thrust kick sending her flying into another tree, this time knocking her out.

"Sheele!" Mine shouted as she rushed towards Pinyin with Pumpkin in her hand.

"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted as she rushed towards the bird creature but he had side kicked her, pushing her back a bit, he opened his hands up and sent as double smashing kick, causing her to plummet to the ground hard.

Mine was now on the ground while Pinyin slowly stalked towards her, she gritted her teeth as he approached her. Pinyin stood above her while she scowled at him. " **Hmpf, you have no fear in you I see. Then why don't we fix that, shall we.** "He then stomped his foot onto her right arm hard.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mine screamed as Pinyin started applying pressure on her arm. Tears began to fall out of her eyes as he was putting more and more pressure on her arm.

" **Yes, that it! Scream for me more!** " He shouted as he pressed his foot on her arm harder.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mine screamed louder.

" **Yes, your fear is giving me more energy.** " Pinyin said, absolutely relishing in Mine's pain.

" **I think it's about time I finish this**." He started applying more pressure until finally.

*SNAP*

Mine's arm had finally broken.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mine screamed once more.

" **Ah, yes. Nothing like the sound of a human bone breaking to quince your thirst.** " The eagle rinshi said as he removed his foot from Mine's arm. Mine held onto her arm as tears began to stream down her eyes from the pain.

" **Still not enough fear though.** " Pinyin said. He then kicked Mine so that she laid on her back and stomped on her ribs.

"AH!" Mine yelped.

" **I need more bones to break so that I can be satisfied.** " He then started applying pressure onto her ribs like her arms as Mine screamed more and more with more tears falling down her.

" **Yes yes, scream for me more.** " He applied even more pressure onto her ribs until finally.

*SLASH*

" **GAH** " Pinyin screeched as he had been slashed in the back by someone behind. He had been slashed again and again. One final slash had sent him flying to a tree seemingly knocking him out.

Mine looked up to see her savior was Sheele.

"I'm glad I made it in time." Sheele said.

"What took you so long?" Mine quipped while smiling.

Sheele chuckled as she extended her hand out to Mine. "Come on, let's go home." She said while giving her friend a warm smile.

"Yes, let's." Mine said smiling back. She reached out to grab Sheele's hand.

*SLASH*

But she didn't get the chance to take it as Sheele's arm had fallen to the ground. Both Mine and Sheele's eyes winded in horror as blood began dripping. Sheele looked to the hand she had tried to use to help her friend, only to find that it was now nothing but a lump of flesh gushing with blood.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sheele let out a painful scream, dropping Extase as she clutched onto the what was left of her arm tight with tears flowing out her eyes.

Mine looked behind Sheele to see Pinyin standing behind her with his wings stretched out.

" **You damn BRAT!** " Pinyin shouted as he kicked Sheele to the ground causing her glasses to fall off.

" **HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME WHILE MY BACK IS TURNED!** " Pinyin said while stomping on Sheele's back. Every time he did she started coughing out blood. He then applied more pressure onto her mid-section until…

*SNAP*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He had broken Sheele's back.

Pinyin finally removed his foot from her back. " **Damn, I have no energy left to kill you after that sneak attack you pulled. Not even the fear I got from the other girl will help me.** " He said.

He then walked over to Extase and picked it up. " **I'll take this weapon of yours as a reward of my progress. Rio-sama will be pleased that I was able to retrieve such an odd but powerful weapon.** " He said. He also picked up Sheele severed arm while Sheele herself was still clutching the stump tightly while tears were still coming down her eyes. " **Might as well have a snack on the way back. It's been a while since I've tasted human flesh.** " He said as he walked away, taking a bite out of some flesh on Sheele's arm.

Mine struggled but managed to get up and glared at Pinyin.

"You bastard." She growled causing Pinyin to turn around and face her. "You hurt Sheele, I can still fight you, I don't care if I have a broken arm or not." She said while struggling to lift Pumpkin with her good arm.

Pinyin glanced at her, " **If I were you, I'd worry about your friend more than her weapon. She's looking kind of pail.** " he said as he took another bite out of Sheele's arm.

Mine looked back to Sheele and saw that he was right. Sheele was losing too much blood, her face was becoming pail, and her she was panting slower. Mine looked at her friend with a concerned look.

Pinyin took this chance to fly away, putting Extase in his talons. " **You're choice Pinky. Chase me and let your friend die, or save your friend while you still can, take your pick.** " He said as he flew away.

As much as Mine wanted to blow this monster out of the sky, she was too weak to completely lift Pumpkin, her arm was broken, and Sheele was bleeding to death. She had no choice but to ignore Pinyin and retreat.

Mine wobbled over to Sheele and tore a large piece of her dress off with her good arm and her teeth and did the best she could to patch up the wound.

"Mine, go on without me, I'll only slow you down." Sheele said weakly.

"No way Sheele, I'm not leaving you here to die, not now not ever."

"Mine…" Sheele muttered.

Mine struggled a lot but managed to drape Sheele's other arm over her shoulder while also doing the same for Pumpkin. However, due to her weak state, all she could do now was wobble her way back to base.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Update: Ok people I decided to make some changes. First off, the ending: My original intent was to end this chapter on a cliffhanger and having the fight be told entirely in Flashback. However, one of my companions on the website, Man Of Cartoons, suggested that I end it this way instead, and yeah, looking at it now I have to agree. What he told me was that I** **should end it with Pinyin leaving since it would've made for a sadder ending. And looking at it, I can definitely agree. In case your all wondering, Pinyin is in fact an actual martial art that translates to Eagle Claw. Also in case you haven't noticed there are going to be original rinshi for this fanfic. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this newer version of the first chapter and I'll the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	2. Calm Before the Storm Part 2

**(Talks like Snake) Kept you waiting huh.** **Seriously though, I did not mean for you guys to wait this long for the next chapter of Gekiranger X Akame ga Kill. I'll try my best to keep a tight schedule for this story but I can't make any promises. One notable change I have to make though is regarding the Eagle Rinshi, Pinyin. A couple of people who PM'd me were quick to point out that Pinyin wasn't the name of the Eagle Style martial art and that the actual name was Ying Zhao Pai. I seriously should've done my research on what Pinyin actually meant, which even then I found inconclusive information on it, so from here on out Pinyin's name will permanently be changed to Ying Zhao Pai, or just Ying for short. And before you ask, no I can't change the name in the first chapter because I found this out AFTER the editing time limit had expired so please forgive my incompetent on this one.** **One more thing, even though Gekiranger is HEAVILY Chinese inspired, it's still a Japanese series, so as such I will still mostly be using japanese dialogue for these characters.** **Anyway, enough staling. Let's just begin the newest chapter.** **Disclaimer: you know the ropes by now.**

Calm Before the Storm part 2: A Friend in Need.

Imperial soldiers appeared and inspected the area where Mine, Sheele, Seryu, and the Rinshi soldiers fought. The area was like the aftermath of a Danger Beast attack. Broken street lights, enormous imprints in the pavement, the fountain nearly destroyed beyond repair, it looked like total chaos had transpired.

"What a mess." One of the soldiers said as he inspected the area.

A bunch of the soldiers were by Seryu and Koro as he was munching on the arm of one of the Rinshi soldiers.

"I did it daddy. Those creatures and Night Raid members ran away like cowards after slaughtering them. Are you proud of me?" Seryu said as she raised her severed arms in the air as the rain fell.

"What the hell is up with her, is she insane?"

"Trust me soldier, you don't know the half of it."

While the soldiers were still inspecting the area, Koro began to faintly glow. Koro stopped munching for a second to see what was going on with him until the glowing stopped. Afterwards Koro simply went back to munching on the Rinshi soldiers arm.

(Rinshi Hall)

"Such an odd weapon indeed." Rio said as he inspected Extase.

"Yes Rio-sama, there is even more weapons like it, I even fought against one who used a gun like weapon of that caliber and even witnessed another use one that was organic and looked like a dog." Ying said in his regular rinshi form bowing to Rio but still having Sheele's severed arm in his hand.

"A dog you say?" Rio said holding onto Extase and swishing it around. "This is a magnificent looking weapon. However, I can only do so much with it as of now. It is as if the weapon doesn't want me to be its owner. That is not all, I sense some sort of presence inside it, a soul. I do not understand why, but I feel an aura similar to that of the Jūken Beast Arts." He walked to a display stand with weapons like swords, bow staffs, and nunchucks. "Until we find a suitable owner, we will keep it as a display piece." He placed it by the other weapons.

"We had investigated our surroundings like you ordered. From what we have seen, everything is now more primitive. It is though we have somehow been sent to the past."

"To the past you say? Mele you said that while I was asleep, the palace began shaking and there was a bright light did you not?" Rio said.

"Hai, Rio-sama." Mele said.

"I see." Rio said. If they had been sent to the past then is must've been when both schools were still at war. But something didn't feel write. Even if Rinshi hall was sent to the past there's no guarantee that it is the right timeline. Nothing was adding up. Something else was wrong. His body had started to feel weak and heavy.

Mele noticed that her beloved Rio was looking confused and somewhat frightened by these turn-of-events. "Rio-sama looks so confused and frightened. My Rio-sama, I will comfort you~."

She began to walk to him to "comfort" him and opened her arms out to hug him…. only for him to step out of her way and causing her to plummet to the ground, much to her dismay as she was starting to see stars spinning around her as Ying sweat dropped at her attempt.

"Rio-sama~" She whined as she got up from the floor. When she got up, she noticed Rio was walking towards a rinshi soldier.

He had decided to walk towards one of his rinshi soldiers at the time she had tried. He began to charge some of his Chi into his fist and punched the soldier across the room, much to the shock of the other soldiers and even Mele and Pinyin, the soldier wasn't immediately destroyed. In fact, aside from an enormous fist mark on its chest, the soldier was perfectly fine. Albeit now seeing stars.

"Just as I feared, some of my power was lost when we arrived. I can't do much in this state. For now, I shall meditate until my power has fully restored, then I shall see to this matter myself." he said, "Until my energy has been restored, you are all only allowed observe and find out more about this world. Do not engage in any confrontations. You are to report back to me once I have restored my power, understood?" The rinshi, including Mele and Ying bowed to him in response.

Afterwards, Ying faced away from his master grumbling to himself. "Hmpf, first he orders us to attack anyone we see and now he tells us to avoid confrontation? He really has gotten weaker."

"Do you have a problem with my orders Ying?" Rio said in a threatening way.

"N-no of course not Rio-sama. Please forgive me for my arrogance." Ying apologized.

"You are forgiven for now Ying. Now leave my quarters so I may rest."

"H-hai, arigatou Rio-sama." Ying said as he left the room towards his quarters.

Rio walked towards the area where a throne would usually be and sat in the center and began to meditate.

When he did, Extase began to glow faintly, and after a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

 **Sensing one's beast heart... A kenpou for obtaining beast power...** (Foreground shows a dragon flying. Background shows Tatsumi throwing a fist while grey aura surrounds his fist)

 **Jūken!** (Silhouette of two men in a Kata Stance)

 **Jūken is split into two opposing schools.** **One, a Jūken of Justice! Fierce Qi Jūken Beast Arts!** (Flames appear in the background with another silhouette, this time with three people doing martial arts moves, light shines revealing Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock each in one of their own battle poses)

 **The Other, an evil Jūken! Confrontation Jūken Aku Gata!** (Rio, Mele, and Xiē in their monster forms with a blue flamed background with an army of rinshi behind them)

 **Martial artists destined to fight must survive daily for the top.** (Rio, Mele and Xiē charge on the right side while Tatsumi, Mine, and Lubbock charge on the left side)

 **They learn... They change...** (Rio and Tatsumi jump in the air while their fists collide)

(Bright light begins to dim down with Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock standing next to each other and Tatsumi pumps his fists together)

 **Sō sa GEKI! ( 2) kageki ni (That's right, GEKI! ( 2) Let's go)**

(Tatsumi is fighting a group of rinshi using martial skills and legs sweeps one of them)

 **Gang-Gang yukō ze! (Gang-gang Take it to the extreme!)**

(Mine is also fighting a group of rinshi using martial art skills and spins in the air elegantly and kicks a rinshi away)

 **Moeyo asu wo (Let's blaze a trail)**

(Lubbock is also fighting a group of rinshi using martial arts moves and jumps into the air to dodge an attack and kicks multiple rinshi down)

 **Kaeru tame ni (and change the future)**

(All three poses and jump into the air while an explosion occurs behind them)

 **Gekirenjā!**

(Night Raid logo appears along with the Gekiranger logo and roars)

 **Akame Ga Kiru**

 **X**

 **Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā**

 **Kono daichi kizande 'ru kodō ni ima (Summoned by the rhythm resounding through the earth)**

(Tatsumi is shown performing several martial arts moves and techniques while the background is in grey aura effects)

Izanaware me wo samasu (Let the call awaken you)

(Mine is shown perform more elegant martial arts moves and techniques while the background is in pink aura effects)

 **Gekiwaza wo kitaeage aku ni idome (Master the ways of Geki, dare the forces of evil)**

(Lubbock is shown performing more agile and quick martial arts moves and techniques while the background is in green aura effects)

 **Seigi no kemono-tachi yo (Oh beasts of justice)**

(Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock stand next to each other and look over the capital with determination while lightning strikes)

 **Migakinuita yasei no pawā (Harness and unleash the bestial force)**

(Close in on the rinshi hall, the rinshi bow to Rio while Mele and Xiē drop from the ceiling, Mele in her chameleon form and Xiē in his Scorpion form, both change back into their human forms)

 **Kokoro to waza to karada kara (With your heart, technique, and body)**

(Rio gets into a commanding pose while his armor appears and disappears from him and then he removes his cape and throws it aside) (Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock bumps their fists at the same and throw them)

 **Sō sa GEKI! ( 2) kageki ni (That's right, GEKI! ( 2) Let's go)**

(Tatsumi fights a group of rinshi, slashing them with his sword)

 **Gang-Gang yukō ze! (Gang-gang Take it to the extreme!)**

(Mine fights off a group of rinshi, blasting them with Pumpkin)

(Lubbock also fights off a group of rinshi, tangling and whipping them with cross tails)

 **Tsukame sora ni todoku yume wo (Reach for your sky-high dreams)**

(Tyrant steps in front and center to the screen with Najenda walking beside him smoking a cigarette)

 **Dō da GEKI! ( 2) shigeki wo (How about this! GEKI! ( 2) Feel the excitement)**

(Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock stand next to each other and unleash their animal spirits)

 **Bang-Bang kanjite (Bang-Bang Feel the impact)**

(The animal spirits attack several danger beasts)

 **Dare yori mo ima yori mo tsuyoku naru no sa (Be the strongest among them all, be stronger than ever before)**

(Tatsumi and Rio fight each other in the foreground while Mine and Lubbock fight Mele and Xiē in the background)

 **Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā**

(Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock bump their fists to one another)

 **Gekirenjā!**

(Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock pose while their animal spirits roar behind them)

(Night Raid base)

Tatsumi, Akame, Leone, Bulat and Lubbock were all waiting for Mine and Sheele to return. They were beginning to feel worried. It had been so long that it began to rain outside.

"Mine and Sheele sure are taking a long time. Do you think they're ok?" Tatsumi asked

"You don't think they could've gotten lost in the rain, could you?" Lubbock asked

"I'm sure they're fine. I doubt they could get lost even in the rain. They've been to missions and come back fit as a fiddle. Sheele probably lost her glasses or something, I'm sure they'll be fine." Assured Leone.

Tatsumi felt some slightly assured but he still felt worried.

Five more minutes had passed and Sheele and Mine still hadn't returned. That is until Lubbock's trip wires had been triggered.

"Someone's set off Cross Tail's trip wires around the base. It's probably Mine and Sheele." He said.

Tatsumi felt relieved when he heard that and immediately rushed outside into the rain along with the other members. However, once he reached them, his relief had turned into shock and horror.

"MINE!!! SHEELE!!!" He shouted as he quickly rushed to their side. Sheele and Mine had been badly injured. They had several bruises and cuts with blood spilling out. Mine's arm was broken and Sheele was missing her arm. Tatsumi quickly noticed "Oh God, Sheele your arm!!!"

Their boss, Najenda, ran outside in the rain as well and saw her subordinates injured and quickly reacted. "Lubbock get medical help NOW!!!"

"Yes ma'am!!" He said as rushed back inside.

"Leone! Tatsumi! Bring them inside!"

Both members complied. Leone carried Sheele while Tatsumi walked Mine inside keeping her steady.

After getting inside the two were given medical treatment immediately after Lubbock contacted a doctor using a messenger bird.

When he finally arrived he immediately began giving Mine and Sheele medical treatment and everyone began flooding Mine with questions while she was being treated. During her treatment Najenda told everyone that their questions would have to wait until after their treatment was over with everyone nodding in response.

They were relieved that Mine's injury was just a broken arm and a couple of fractured ribs. It was Sheele everyone was really worried about.

What didn't help much either were Sheele's muffled screams of pain behind the door. Tatsumi winced every time he heard her muffled screams, as did Mine, Lubbock and Leone. Bulat gritted his teeth while Akame tried to stay stoic, but deep down it was hurting her hearing Sheele's screams of pain and agony.

Inside the room, Najenda was inside with the doctor who was operating on what was left of Sheele's arm, with Sheele's painful howls of agony being muffled by a rag she bit down on in her mouth.

"I'm afraid the only patients I've had lately have been corpses so this might be a little rough." The doctor said as he pressed down on the wound causing Sheele's scream to get louder, causing a couple of the Night Raid members outside to cover their ears.

The members of Night Raid waited for what felt like hours. Eventually Sheele's muffled screams were beginning to die down until they finally stopped. Once the door opened, they got up from their seats with concerned looks on their faces.

"I-is she-" Tatsumi stuttered.

"Yes, she is alive and stable. We've managed to stop the bleeding and seal the wound closed. All she needs right now is some rest." The doctor said.

Tatsumi and the rest of Night Raid were relieved that their comrade was ok despite her now missing an arm. Tatsumi noticed that Akame was especially glad as well.

"So, all we have to do now is just wait for her to recover and we can give her a prosthetic arm. Maybe a cool weaponized one like what the Boss has. Sure, she lost her Teigu, but we can just get it back and she'll be back and up in the game like always." Lubbock said in an uplifting.

"Yeah your right. Even without Extase she can still fight on her own. Maybe we can ask that they give her a scissor blade on it so that she could at least feel right at home while using it." Mine said the same tone as Lubbock. The other Night raid members looked on with smiles on their faces seeing the two members being more cheerful with the situation.

"I'm afraid getting that weaponized prosthetic that won't be necessary." The doctor said.

However, once the doctor said that, the smiles and happy feelings on Night Raid immediately went away.

"W-what do you mean?" Mine stuttered.

Both the doctor and Najenda sighed. "Whatever it was that attacked you and your friend, it broke her back badly. As a result, it caused severe damage to her spinal cord and inner tissue." The doctor said.

"So, y-you mean?" Mine said worryingly.

"She's been paralyzed from the waist down. She'll never walk again." The doctor finally said.

Once that bomb had dropped, the other members of Night raid, including Mine, Tatsumi and even Lubbock had the most shocked looks on their faces. Not only did their friend and comrade lose an arm, but would never be able to walk again, which sadly meant one thing.

"As much as it pains me to say this, yes your fears are true. This means Sheele can no longer fight in her condition, and as such, she can no longer go on any missions. I'm afraid, she has to retire." Najenda said.

Mine fell on her knees with her eyes wide and small tears beginning to fall out from her eyes.

"No, not Sheele." Mine said on the verge of crying as her hair began to cover her eyes.

The other members of Night Raid shared her sympathy. Lubbock had his hand gripping half his face, Bulat clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, Leone had both her hands covering her mouth while she had a saddened look in her eyes, Akame stayed stoic with the shadow of her hair covering her eyes, and Tatsumi's face was the most shocked of all.

After a while Tatsumi's face shifted from shock to anger.

"Mine, who did this?" Tatsumi angrily said. "Who was it who attacked you?"

"Why do you need to know Tatsumi?" Najenda said.

"To have our revenge what else?!" He shouted "Sheele deserves that much! She isn't just our comrade! She's our friend! Killing was the one thing she said she was ever good at! How do you think she'll feel when she finds out she can't work anymore?! I don't know about any of you, BUT I'M GOING AFTER THE BASTARD WHO-"

Tatsumi was suddenly hit square in the face as he plummeted to the floor hard. When he looked up to see who it was, he was shocked to see that it was Bulat who through the punch.

"THAT'S ENOUGH TATSUMI!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!" Bulat shouted angrily at Tatsumi.

"Bro?" Tatsumi said confused and sadly.

"Hey what the hell do you think you-" the doctor didn't get a chance to finish as Najenda stopped him.

"No one ever said that you couldn't get hurt or killed! You and even Sheele knew anything like this could happen when you agreed to join us! So, stop acting like a child and compose yourself! Do you seriously think any of that is going to help Sheele at all?!" Bulat shouted more at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi looked at Bulat with a shocked and saddened look in his eyes. He had never seen Bulat like this, never. He was just at a complete loss of words as he continued to stare at Bulat. No one noticed but Incursio had begun to glow faintly but as a few seconds it stopped glowing.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Najenda said as Tatsumi shifted his gaze onto her. She walked towards him and put her good arm on his head. "What Bulat said is right Tatsumi. Sheele knew the risks of being an assassin and was more than prepared to one day face the consequences. It's how this world works Tatsumi. No matter how skilled you are, no matter how good you are in a fight, there will always be consequences. Sheele may be crippled, but letting your emotions get the best of you isn't going to help her. The best you can do for now when she finds out is to help her through her emotional struggles like she did when you lost your friends. But rest assured Tatsumi, Sheele's injury was not in vain, thanks to this experience we now know of a new powerful enemy then just the empire."

After she said all that, she removed her hand from Tatsumi's head and walked to the other Night Raid members.

"Mine, you'll come with me and tell me more about the person you and Sheele encountered. The rest of you get should get some sleep. And doctor, I believe we'll need you for a little bit longer to check on Sheele daily, until then you're are free to choose to stay in whatever room you'd like."

"Whatever gets me away from this personal drama is fine by me honestly." The doctor said.

The other Night Raid members complied and went to their rooms. Leone stopped by Tatsumi and helped him back up while he was still holding his cheek that was punched by Bulat. While she was walking Tatsumi, Lionelle glowed faintly, and just like Incursio stopped after a few seconds.

(THE NEXT DAY)

The next day continued as normal. Akame was spoon feeding Mine because of her broken arm.

Leone and Tatsumi were sent to assassinate two civil officers, after Najenda received the order from the Revolutionary army's leader, and finished the job easily while also being on the look-out for the creatures that attacked Mine and Sheele.

After Mine told Najenda everything she knew about the creatures, Najenda told the rest of Night Raid to be on the look-out for them and retreat immediately in case some were found. Thankfully, since that day, they hadn't encountered a single one of the creatures at all.

Tatsumi had even learned why Leone became an assassin. But that is a topic for another day.

Afterwards, the day went on like usual until it was night again.

Tatsumi went outside to Sayo and Ieyassu's grave. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to visit Sayo and Ieyassu, and get some fresh air. He remembered how she held him in her arms after he found out that there was no teigu that could bring them back. If not for Sheele, he would've fallen into despair. Since then, the two became much closer. They weren't falling in love or anything, they were just becoming closer friends. Tatsumi couldn't imagine how things would be without her. He should be glad that she was alive, but now he was worried about how she would feel when she finds out that she won't be able to work anymore due to her now being crippled. The one thing she thought she was ever good at, and it's now been taken away from her. Tatsumi couldn't imagine how she would feel, and frankly he didn't want to.

After a few more minutes by Sayo and Ieyassu's graves he decided to go back inside to pay her a visit and see how she was doing.

While he was walking, he noticed Akame in the kitchen digging around in the fridge.

"Akame?" Tatsumi said wondering why Akame was up so late. He then saw a plate of snacks in her hands. "Oh, a midnight snack?"

"No, this is Sheele's favorite meal. I was hoping she would be awake so just in case I thought she would be hungry so I decided to visit her." Akame said.

"No one is as hungry as you Akame." Tatsumi said as he sweat-dropped "Besides it's midnight she's probably still asleep."

"You were visiting her too, weren't you?" Akame said.

"How did you know." Tatsumi said in defeat.

"Because I'm psychic." She said.

"Woah really!?" Tatsumi said surprised.

"I'm kidding" Akame deadpanned, "it was just my intuition."

"Oh, right." Tatsumi said embarrassed.

"Things have been kinda crazy lately huh?" Tatsumi said.

"First I meet you guys and got involved in a war, then I hear weird vampire zombie creatures running around, crazy huh?"

"Yeah, crazy." Akame said, a bit deadpanned.

"You know, you really are amazing Akame." Tatsumi said.

"What do you mean?" Akame asked.

"I mean, even after being told what happened to Sheele and Mine. Sheele especially, she can't work anymore, so I thought you'd be a bit more… you know, upset about it like the rest of us. But you keep yourself composed even after the events that transpired. Even after hearing about these creatures that might be just as strong as the empire, your treating it like its nothing. I guess you're used to it by now." Tatsumi said.

"Composed?... Used to it?..." Akame said slowly her voice breaking catching Tatsumi's attention.

"Akame?" Tatsumi asked, he was oblivious to her feelings.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, the pain of losing a comrade is unbearable for me. Even if I don't know that person very much, they're still a precious comrade to me. We, at Night Raid, are expendable, so if one of us dies, that person won't be remembered for anything. So, if Sheele died, she would've been replaced and forgotten. It would've been like she was never here."

Tatsumi's eyes widened when he heard that. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Night Raid really that expendable? To the revolutionary army, they wouldn't care if a member of Night Raid was killed?

Tatsumi stopped thinking for a bit and continued listening to Akame.

"I should be happy that Sheele is alive. But…. Why does she have to suffer through so much pain?" Akame said trembling. Afraid of dropping the plate she set it down on the table.

"I know I was trying to be stoic while Sheele was receiving her medical treatment. But,

deep-down, hearing Sheele screaming in agony was pure torture to my ears and my heart. I had already lost so many comrades. I'm glad Sheele is alive and with us still, but I don't want her to suffer through any more pain." Akame said. Tatsumi began to notice small tears falling from her eyes.

He didn't think Akame would ever act like this. Sure, she wasn't breaking down crying or anything but, this showed that even someone like Akame could feel the pain of losing a comrade. Just what had she been through all these years.

Tatsumi put a hand on her shoulder as she looked up to him. "Akame, I'm such a fool. I thought that even you could handle these kinds of things like you do with everything else. I'm sorry. Let me make you this promise."

He put his hand on his chest. "Akame, I promise you. I won't ever die. I'll stay alive until the end of this war."

Akame, touched by his words, smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Thank you Tatsumi, I needed that." Akame said.

"No problem Akame. Come on, let's go see how Sheele's doing."

Akame nodded as the two headed to Sheele's room.

Tatsumi opened the door and when they got in, Sheele was awake and staring at the window.

"Oh, Sheele you're awake." Tatsumi said.

Hearing his voice Sheele turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Tatsumi and Akame walking in her room.

"O-oh, h-hi Tatsumi, hi A-Akame." Sheele said weekly. She tried to sit up but the pain in her arm wound spiked and she winced as she laid back down.

"Sheele, don't try to strain yourself. Just relax for right now." Akame said worrying about her friend. Sheele nodded in response.

"We brought some food for you. Akame says it's your favorite meal." Tatsumi said as he showed her the plate of food.

"It's ok Tatsumi, I'm not hungry." Sheele said with a smile.

Akame couldn't believe what she heard. Sheele usually never turned down her favorite meal. Something was wrong.

"Sheele, is something wrong?" Akame said worryingly.

"What do you mean Akame? I'm fine." Sheele said with a fake smile. Tatsumi noticed it.

"Sheele, I can tell something's wrong. Please tell us. We're your friends. You can tell us." He said.

Sheele was silent for a bit. There was a deep silence in the room as Sheele's smile went away and her hair began to cover her eyes.

"Is it true?" Sheele said finally breaking the silence.

"What do you mean Sheele?" Tatsumi asked.

"Is it true that, I won't be able to go on missions anymore?" Sheele said.

Tatsumi's eyes widened when she said that. "You found out already?" He asked.

"I.. overheard everything outside." She explained.

Tatsumi lowered his head.

"We were hoping you wouldn't learn so soon." He said "I'm sorry Sheele, but it's true. I wish there was something we could do, but, I'm sorry." Tatsumi couldn't finish the rest of that sentence. He felt that she had most likely heard enough.

"I see." Sheele said softly.

"Sheele?" Tatsumi said.

"It's ok, I'm fine, Tatsumi." Sheele said, putting her smile back on and her hair moving out of her eyes.

Tatsumi was still feeling eerie about Sheele's behavior. He felt something was still off about her.

"Um, Tatsumi?" Sheele asked.

"Y-yeah Sheele?"

"Could you and Akame leave my room now? I'd.. like some time alone." She said now giving a half smile.

"Sheele I-" Tatsumi was then cut off from his sentence by Akame.

"Of course Sheele, we'll leave you alone for right now." She said.

Tatsumi didn't understand why Akame had stopped him. They both walked towards the door but before they did, Tatsumi looked from the corner of his eye and briefly saw Sheele's good hand gripping the bed sheets tightly. After that brief moment, Tatsumi and Akame walked out of the room.

Tatsumi then heard what sounded like sniffling in Sheele's room. He went back and pressed his ear against the door, and heard something he had expected to hear, but was hoping he wouldn't. What he heard was Sheele crying. It sounded like soft sobbing along with muffled sniffles. Tatsumi couldn't bear to listen any longer, he wanted to go in and comfort her the same way she comforted him on that night on the cliff. However, as he was about to go in, Akame had stopped him.

"Akame?" He said

She shook her head, "She needs to be alone, Tatsumi. Whatever you're thinking of, it'll only make things worse."

"But, Sheele is hurting right now. Boss said to-"

"I know Tatsumi. I want to comfort her just as much as you do. But, we can't. Not now. We need to give her a little more time to be alone."

Tatsumi looked at Akame with a sad look in his eyes. He wanted to speak against it, but deep down, he knew she was right.

"Come on Tatsumi, you should go to bed, we can try and speak with her in the morning." Akame said in a comforting tone.

"Yeah, sure." Tatsumi said as he and Akame left for there rooms.

As they were though, Mine was standing by a wall listening in on the conversation. She clenched her fist in anger.

'Ying, It was bad enough that you had to take away her weapon. But now you've taken Sheele from us as well. If that is how it's going to be, then…. I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD YING ZHAO PAI!!"

 **Author's notes:** **So, Sheele lost her arm, is crippled, can no longer go on any missions and is now depressed about it, damn. Ok to be real there's a reason why I did this, you guys already know that I can't bring myself to kill off Sheele, so I figured the next best thing would do. Needless to say it was hard for me to write cuz even I don't like it when she gets hurt, but I decided do it just this once. Don't worry though this'll be the last you'll see of any Sheele abuse you guys will have to sit through. Mostly cuz she'll still be depressed about all this.** **Also, I deeply apologize that this chapter took so long, it's just that with everything going on like college, and my personal life, it's just too much on my plate. I'll try my best to keep a consistent schedule on these chapters, but with everything going on it'll be pretty hard to do so.** **But anyways, next chapter will hopefully be made soon** **Also, as for the next chapter, is gonna be a HUGE time skip. The next chapter is gonna start where the story was originally gonna start.** **So I'll see you guys next chapter. Bye Bye now.**


End file.
